A New Round of Hell
by White Maid
Summary: She was a reporter, heading straight for Mount Massive Asylum for inside scoop with nothing but a camera, some batteries and files of an old friend. Rated M for gore. (Fem!Miles)
1. Lights, Camera!

**(Good Lord, you all are fast with the name thing. a-a; By the way, this story is to thank all of my viewers for my last fanfic on Outlast! 'Just a Little Longer'. So many views. o_o My most viewed with nearly 10k. ;D THANK YOU. I'm so honored. ;A;)**

The older vehicle bounced rapidly on the dirt road, the night sky not doing much to help for the driver. Delicate hands spun the wheel as the radio buzzed here and there, allowing the driver to hear some of the available news in this area. "...department of agricultural Commissioner Salazar said-"

"Oh hell no, I don't want to hear this." Taking her eyes momentarily off the road, the female flicked her wrist and switched it with a sigh. She wasn't a news freak, by any means and she knew it was important but... Trailing off in her thoughts, she looked back to the road quickly before clicking again. Music filled her ears and she immediately began tapping her fingers to the regular pop music mixes. Although...she wouldn't admit she was a big fan of classical.

However, her little thrill died as she heard static consume her song, causing her fine eyebrows to furrow and her fair lips pulling downward. "Oh come on, you stupid-" And with a fist, she lightly hit the speakers but more static ensued, causing her to heave a sigh before turning it off.

Chocolate eyes on the road, her glossed lips slowly fell away from one another as the darkened silhouette of the building came up slowly over the horizon. But, shaking her head, she soon paused the sign that read, 'Mount Massive Asylum' and then through the open iron gates at a slow pace. She was about to move to get her purse but soon paused, looking at the booth. No one.

Gently jerking the wheel to the left, she soon moved to park without a single scrap of the wheel, feeling the bump of the pavement. Turning the key, she watched the car lights flicker on her vehicle before she watched the overhead light fill the vehicle with yellow. Setting her keys in her purse, she soon reached in the passenger seat to take a manila envelope and flip it open.

The document was completely riddled with informational hate on the Mount Massive Asylum doctors and other workers that kept the place safe. ...Safe? Milly scoffed and looked up at the building that was already causing her stomach to churn. "Bullshit it's safe." She shook her head and soon tucked it safely in her purse, and a video camera, before getting out.

Autumn air brushed over her cheeks and through dusty brown locks, causing her to run a hand over her freckled face. Walking up, she soon noticed the iron gate was locked and cursed. She hit the gate hard, cursing even more with unladylike manners as she grabbed her hands. Well, she clearly wasn't getting anywhere by this. Looking around slowly she soon quirked an eyebrow, spotting a whole in the brick wall. Did someone crawl from there?

Tipping her head to the side, she soon softly smirked. Well, a man couldn't get through, but she could! With that, the female wiggled her form right onto the ground and through the hole. But she stopped as she soon looked up at the night sky, flinching lightly at the thunderstorm that just struck the sky. The building model wasn't too hunky dory either.

Standing, she brushed herself off from dirt as rain already begun to attack her shoulders, which soon hit her ears as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Hand over heart, she looked at the new text that was from an old friend. "Why the hell is she texting me late at night?" But, soon enough, she was typing in, 'I'm working,' and shut off the phone once it was sent.

"Well, time to get cracking," and she put the camera right in front of her face and began recording, zooming in and out as to where she should go. "If I remember right, this old bloke was shut down 1971. Opening 'round 2009 because they thought it was a great idea. ...Must be interesting details going on in here then." And she began walking forward, examining the small garden around the bridge. Huh, how nifty and styled. "Well, I guess insane people have _some _decor ideas."_  
_

With a curious gaze behind the camera, she looked up with the camera towards the windows and nearly dropped the device. "Somone's up there!" And just as she said that, they were disappearing from the window and turning off the light. With a frown, she darted along the small stone bridge to get through the garden then up the front steps. Milly put away her camcorder to tug at the metal bars and cursed, smacking the door in frustration, causing her to hiss and curse more.

"Locked. ...Then was that a patient?" With that, she darted around, left and right, to find a place to get through. And only now was she noticing the numerous amount of army vehicles. "Wait, what?" 'I guess I was too focused on the patient to notice before...' she thought, not daring to touch one as she kept her camera out.

After about five minutes, she had nothing to go for to getting to the top. Nothing. Finally getting the nervous habit of chewing on her perfect nails, deciding to look directly left of the Asylum. Lo-and-behold, another hole to wiggle through. ...Although, what the hell made this hole?

Leaves skittered across the lonely place, causing her to hum and then look up to the top of the building to see the construction. On their way...up to... "A window," she breathed, seeing the curtains bending to try and catch the breeze.

Milly tucked the camera into her pocket, brushing her phone to the side that now laid silent. Shrugging her shoulders, she ventured over to the incomplete construction, using a ladder carefully to get onto the soon-to-be building.

The structure swayed and she immediately pressed her body into the brick wall, shuddering faintly. It wasn't that much of a drop but...still. Climbing up, she felt it sway and creak under her weight, causing her to draw out the camera. If she died, might as well catch it on camera. But she made it to the window. "Ugh. Finally." Grabbing the edge, she threw herself into the room.

"There!" she began, not noticing the flickering lightbulb. "Now, where to-" _Crack! _

The room became dark and she felt a chill run up her delicate spine. "...Well, fuck me sideways."


	2. Junk, Junk and OH CRAP

Heaving a sigh, the female brought the camcorder up to her face, being careful as she slipped in and turned the night vision on. A chill ran down her spine but she heaved a sigh, knowing this was for the greater good. Money, really. And the thrill was nice but there was a bad feeling that began to form in the pit of her stomach.

Looking at the green glow of the camera, she looked at the broken debris and nodded once, carrying on through. There was so much junk! Scattered chairs, the broken light bulb pieces and some objects that her hips kept bumping. Things were overturned and she froze for a moment, watching the ground.

Blood. Ohhh God. Why was there blood? Did the hulk come in and try to beat the shit out of the marines or what? Shaking her head, adjusting the recorder on her hands, she continued on, finding a small sliver of light coming from a crack in the door. Settling a hand on the wood, she pushed it open slowly, allowing her head to snap back and forth out of feeling this sense of dread run down her back.

There was junk everywhere and not only that, but there was plenty of crap there for her to not get through the two doors to her left and right. But what worried her was the fact that there was an open door right in front of her. Setting off night-vision, she continued onward slowly.

So far, so good. The room she walked into was empty but at least had a more calming edge to it. No one was here. Milly glanced about before walking towards the table. Anything here? No. No documents. Whole lotta nothing.

She jumped skyward and fell back into a leather seat, hearing something shriek into her ears that had made her nearly give a shriek herself. "W-What-!?" Seeing a glow of static, she looked up at the TV that was not on before. She didn't wonder how it turned on until _after _her heart attack stopped. Settling both hands on her poor chest, she breathed out, knowing her legs were a bit numb from THAT jumpscare.

The reporter didn't touch it. Instead, she moved on, finding another slightly open door. How convenient. Poking her head out first, the female glanced around before slipping into the lit hallway. More trash! At both ends! Wrinkling her nose, she moved towards one, pushing well on the debris to try and squeeze through.

"Ngh! Stupid, pieces of crap everywhere!" she hissed, keeping her voice low. It sounded loud enough in this silence that it'd make even a deaf person attuned to her voice. Sucking in her belly, she soon made it through, bony hips and all to see a wonderful glimpse of blood on the floor. "Eugh..."

Milly wrinkled her nose before she carefully darted into the nearest room, noticing the lack of man at the blue computer screen. Surely there had to be something here! Low and behold, she found-!

"A battery? That's it. Well, I guess flashlight batteries can fit in here." She took it and stuffed it into the beige coat she wore before skimming through files. All of it useless. Orders for more straightjackets, tools... Nothing on patients.

Brushing her hair back with manicured nails, the woman continued on throughout the place, leaving the dark room that gave her the heebie jeebies. Actually, what didn't at this point when there was a big splotch of red at the end of the hall? She was pretty sure it wasn't ketchup at any rate. Even if a good gallon was splashed on the walls and then the floor.

Illuminating the scene was a flickering light, making her look up and pinch her lips. This was getting incredibly uncomfortable, her guts telling her to go back. Otherwise, she might not have any. But she braved on, taking a breath and avoiding the stain that was...wet. She was NOT going to ponder it, only video-taped it before she opened a new door.

Hearing it creak open made her flinch and she waited for a moment before turning on the night vision of her camcorder. Peering through the hinges, just in case someone was behind the door, she walked in carefully before looking to the new computer. How many did this place have?

A set of files there nearly screamed at her to be picked up and with a flick of her wrist, she did just that. Patient Billy Hope, age nineteen, explaining lucid dreaming...something about Richard Trager... "Project Walrider, eh? I don't like the sound of that at all." But she saved it into her own notes, taking about five minutes to write it out without a problem. Practice makes perfect. Or maybe it was the lucky pen on her coat edge.

Setting the night vision off, her walk continued well with extreme caution, each step pain-staking as she moved towards the left door. Why were they all slightly open? Holding a hand out to push it open, she was rewarded with it closing shut, causing her to leap back out of surprise.

'It was nothing, Milly,' she breathed, placing a hand on her poor heart. 'Someone's just gotta go. Let's just check the next room.' But something made her think. Wasn't this place supposed to be abandoned? Ignoring the fact, she darted into the next room, pleased with the coke machine nearby. If she had a bit of extra cash on her, she probably would've bought one but there was something else that made her stop.

Looking up, the swinging grate entrance made her uneasy but what made her really unhappy was the fresh _drip, drip _of the blood on the ceiling. Her eyes followed it, watching the bright scarlet liquid become drool on the tabletop. She took a few steps back, only to feel her foot hit the leg of a table that barely even budged. The reporter felt the sinking feeling of falling in her stomach before she smacked on the ground back first, grateful she tucked her chin into her chest.

Chocolate eyes shined with relief and shock before she was leaping to her feet, feeling fine as she used the countertop behind her for support. Holding back a gag at the inhuman object setting off to the side of the fridge, she swiped a key right between her three fingers and tucked it into her pocket. She hoped someone wasn't trying to eat that mass of meat.

"Let me guess. Up?" That was always like that in horror games. Keeping the strap of her camera around her knuckles, she used the fallen table for support before leaping, nearly banging her head on the frame of the grate. There was no easy way around things, so she knew that if there was an entrance way like this, might as well use it or face defeat in multiple locked doors.

Pulling her camera up to her eyes, she let the night vision switch on as she crawled slowly. The space wasn't bothering her. It was the fact she had to practically army crawl. Glancing to her left, she noticed another grate with light but almost screamed. Glossy lips pinched tight at the sudden busting of the door to the bathrooms.

"No! Not you, again!" This man was obviously insane. It was written all over his face and in his patient clothes, causing her to scoot away right into the back of the ventilation shaft. There was _no way _she was going back down there, even when he closed the door. Crawling away again, she was suddenly incredibly happy that she hadn't attempted to push open the door earlier. Only God knew what could've happened.

With a shaky sigh, she laid down in that shaft for a moment, looking upward and out of it. She was only a foot away from the mouth of it but was already admiring the golden glow of down below. The windows were clean, albeit a bit bumpy for the decor of this place. The wood was polished aside from the numerous amounts of debris scattered and she knew that she had to become one with the one-trick pony. Avoid, slip through and walk. Lovely.

Carefully, she brought herself closer but blinked, having noticed a blur of someone running past on the opposite side. A cold chill went up her calves but soon dismissed the blur, which could've easily been something she had misinterpreted since she herself was moving. But, then again, there were people here...no?

Shuddering, she dropped towards the floor with a soft huff, pulling her camera back up to record for her. Had to keep the film rollin' for all that decided to watch this. She huffed. 'Okaaay,' she thought. 'More junk to barrel through later.' But first, she pushed open the nearest door.

At first it was a creak, then it was a scream of old boards pulling that matched her own, causing her to drop the poor device as she stumbled back at the speed of light. Her frail legs turned to jello, causing her knees to buckle as she pressed her back into the windows behind her. Her heart raced, thumping hard in her tender throat as she clutched her chest. In her mind, Milly was practically daring for something to come forth from that damn room but minutes passed and nothing happened.

Words had long since left her mind as she kneeled to pick up the recording device. Swallowing, she put it up to her eyes and flicked on the night vision, particularly glad for the bonus of having the screen appear perfectly fine. The brunette female gradually peered from around the wooden frame, nails tightly clutching into the fantastic woodwork. A putrid smell hit her first, causing her delicate nose to wrinkle before she glanced around.

'The hell is a dead body doing here!?' She then realized that the body was the thing that had scared her as it added motion towards the broken wood. Splinters were everywhere and the more she examined the headless, pale body through the lens, the more she regretted being here. But she had to get inside scoop!

Pushing back whatever fear she had, she continued forth, shining that little camera around as the smell grew stronger by the passing seconds, causing tears to sting her eyes. Her eyes on the ground, she had this horrific feeling of multiple eyes being on her, causing her to gain goosebumps faster than when she was actually cold. And Milly's office was colder than a royal freezer!

Books were scattered about the place like a tornado went through a library. Documents, fiction pages, novellas... The puddles of blood she was quick to avoid, still keeping her gaze on the pale green carpet. Was there anything she could use? A key? Notes, anything?

Bringing her coat over her nose, Milly finally decided it would be okay to glance up and take another step. She let a soundless squeal whisper past her lips as a body moved, hanging from the ceiling by God-knows-what and hacking like an old man. White eyes, lit up even more so by the night vision on her camera, stared around in a senseless daze, bulging as he spoke with a wheeze.

"They killed us... They got out! The...Variants!" The male attempted to move but with how weak he was now, and how he hung, there was no way he would get out of here alive. "You can't fight them... You have to hide!" He sat there, gasping for breath and Milly felt a few flies smack her in the face, causing her to grimace and hide her face with her arms. "You...can unlock the main doors from Security Control."

Once again, he tried to free himself and Milly shook her head, trying to stop him by holding out her hands. But she feared touching him. She feared touching him because she had no idea if he was dead, undead or just riddled with diseases that was left from all that was around. He soon brought himself back down, gasping. "You have to get the fuck out of here!" And boy did she want to.

Suddenly spinning on her heel, she decided to go off to get help. But she paused, a hand clasping over her mouth as she felt her knees go weak. Heads of men were all around her, eyes rolled back within their wide sockets. Maggots dripped from open mouths as flies laid numerous eggs within the tear ducts, stale blood having long since left their mark in the wood.

Feeling her stomach take a ferris wheel seat up into her throat, she raced through the area, knowing she wouldn't be able to help the dying man behind her anyway. Nearly tearing the second door off the hinges, she noticed two things. One was the junk to her left was from the other side of the room she had a heart attack in, and the second was that there was a huge man off to the side, slipping in through another door.

With the maggot-infested images flashing through her mind, the reporter felt fear grip her heart between cold fingers, causing her to shut the door quite quickly but left a small sliver to look from. That camera was no longer up by her face but she was sure it was looking behind her, at the gore of what could happen to her.

Gross.

But seeing that hulking man disappear made her wait for a long while. Maybe about five minutes? It took her quite some time to re-open the door again but continuing forward, she was very careful, even crouching down. Her old tennis shoes made not a single sound as she rolled her heels up to her toes. Going around a corner, avoiding an overturned file cabinet, she remembered to bring the camera back up and tenderly flicked off the night vision. The soft 'beep!' made her flinch, as it sounded loud in this corridor of god-knows-what.

More trash. Papers were scattered, books laid open and dog-eared horrible, and even furniture was overturned like a tornado had gone through. A tornado of fleeing people, more like. Shuddering, she kept filming and let her eyes adjust to the new lighting of the hall up ahead.

'How inviting. And I think I can get through there.' Setting her camera away into her pocket, she looked at the small path in front of her, nearly barricaded by numerous trash and lopsided furniture. Setting a small hand on the upturned table, she began to ease her way through when something caught her jacket. For a solid .25 seconds, she wondered if she had caught it on a corner until something was dragged her out with the grip of a monster.

"Little pig!" The female let out a scream as she was tugged upward as if she weighed nothing, chocolate eyes able to see the blood-smeared face of the giant from before. His eyes were white and fueled with hate for the world, for her. Yellow-stained teeth were bared in a silent snarl, lips gone as if torn but what was worse was the massive hands that gripped her frail form.

She hung upside down for a moment as he had gripped her coat before a hand gripped the front of her shirt, bloody fingerprints surely staining the white. "No, no! Let me down! What are you-!" Another scream left her lips as she felt him throw her with a grand force up into the air. Glass cut into the back of her form and with great fear, she felt herself falling, fingers grasping at nothing but air before she felt the ground meet her.

Milly blacked out before she could feel the pain.

**(I have my excuses of being late. Blame school and marching band.)**


End file.
